


Odds and Ends

by MintChocolateLeaves



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Drabble Length Chapters, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintChocolateLeaves/pseuds/MintChocolateLeaves
Summary: The idea had been spread out in the server months ago, about a potential meetup, about heading down to visit a con together, but no one had really begun to take it seriously until Kuroba had boughthisticket and asked when they’d be getting theirs. Fandom!AU.





	Odds and Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how much of Fictober I can get written, yes?  
-  
Thanks to the HakuKai discord for letting me talk so many plots with you guys. Y'all are amazing.
> 
> Fictober - 01.10: "It will be fun, trust me."

The idea had been spread out in the server months ago, about a potential meetup, about heading down to visit a con together, but no one had really begun to take it seriously until Kuroba had bought _his _ticket and asked when they’d be getting theirs.

Then, things had started to progress.

Nakamori had bought hers quickly after, probably because she knew Kuroba in real life, was a classmate. And then, Kudo and Mouri had joined in too, the couple buying _their _tickets and talking about how they needed to pay for travel down from Kyoto and would stay with Suzuki there.

With five of the server members heading to the same con, all of them with tickets for the weekend, the meetup hadn’t been a joke anymore. It’d been something a bit more… real, something they all got to do.

It was kind of exciting.

Hattori and Toyama had bought their tickets, and then, Makoto had slowly mentioned how he wasn’t able to make the full weekend, but he’d meet them on the Saturday.

Shiho had presented her ticket in such a manner that the entire server had blown up.

Even Saguru himself had been pleasantly surprised by her decision to head to the meetup, and he’s known her since they were little kids. Back when she lived in England.

“You’re going?” He says now, glancing at her from the screen of his iPad, where they’re facetiming. Laid back on his bed, throwing a stress ball up into the air and catching it with repetitive flicks of his wrist, he pauses. “…Really?”

Shiho smirks. “Why not?”

“Just doesn’t seem like your style I guess,” Saguru says. “It took you weeks to go into the VC with everyone, now you’re ready to meet them?”

She rolls her eyes. And for a moment, Saguru pauses in throwing his ball so he can watch her expression instead. It doesn’t seem nervous, more amused at the sight of his scepticism.

“We’ve been talking in the server for over a year now,” Shiho says. “Attending a meetup doesn’t seem so scary.”

Saguru raises an eyebrow. “Right.”

“Plus,” Shiho continues, “you’re coming with me so it’ll be fine even if it’s a disaster.”

This is news.

Mainly because the con is in Tokyo, and Saguru lives just outside of London, almost six thousand miles away. Maybe because that’s kind of, _impossible, _even if he does visit Tokyo each year to see his father, it’s won’t be summer break yet, and he’d never be able to convince his mother to let him fly a week early for some con.

“Oh, I am, am I?”

“Oh definitely.” Shiho says.

“Hate to break it to you _love_,” he says, closing his eyes and dropping the stress ball against his duvet, “but I’m in a different continent.”

“Oh _babe,”_ Shiho says, Saguru’s lips curling up into a faint laugh at the pet name. “You’re coming to the con, even if I have to fly over and steal you myself.”

“You’re suggesting kidnapping.”

A laugh. “If you’re going to be technical with it, then yes.”

He cracks an eye open, watches her face and sighs. He supposes he could ask about it, but he doesn’t’ know if there’s a point.

“Come on,” Shiho continues, “you should ask. You think your mother will say no to letting you visit your dad early this year?”

“I doubt she’ll say _yes.”_

“Well _I _doubt she’ll say _no._” For a moment, she pauses. “It’ll be fun, trust me. You should try and come.”

Saguru bites the inside of his cheek, takes a moment to consider it. He _does _trust Shiho, and he knows he’d have fun there – especially meeting up with the friends he’s been talking to for months.

“Okay,” he asks. “Fine. I’ll ask.”

* * *

> [10:34 AM] ruru: SO
> 
> [10:34 AM] ruru: Looks like you guys are gonna get @Ai and I both at the con.
> 
> [10:34 AM] ai: YA BOIZ FLYING IN FOR Y’ALL
> 
> [10:36 AM] cone: Holy shit.
> 
> [10:36 AM] a KID: That’s dedication to the meetup cause bro
> 
> [10:36 AM] a KID: I need to tell Aoko she’s gonna be so fuckin excited
> 
> [10:37 AM] Costco-Kayko: Pls with how often u 2 flirt in the VC speakin french @ each other youre probably the most excited
> 
> [10:37 AM] a KID: Keiko please take a moment to just remember
> 
> [10:38 AM] a KID: I know where you live 

**Author's Note:**

> *Notes on the AU:
> 
> \- It’s called the fandom AU. Everyone is in the same fandom for a side series written by Kudo Yuusaku, which is an aside set from the detective’s POV for the Night Baron series.  
\- They’re all in fandom for different reasons, of which I’ll get more into within the fictober because this will be my au to play with for the month!  
-Saguru lives in England but visits his dad in Tokyo ever summer during school breaks.  
Shiho grew up in England and went to primary (elementary) school with Saguru but moved back to Japan went she was like 10? They kept in contact with each other despite this and they both visit each other when they’re visiting family in their respected other countries.  
-Shiho and Saguru are best friends who call each other pet names to be ironic. No romantic feelings harbored since this is eventual HakuKai.  
\- Shinichi and Ran are from Kyoto in this au because why not? Also because then it makes more sense for ShinRan not to have met up with Kaito and Aoko in the past!  
\- They’re talking on discord, which is why their chat is formatted to be like discord’s compact mode.  
\- The people in the discord: Saguru / Shiho / Ran / Shinichi / Kaito / Aoko / Keiko / Heiji / Kazuha / Akako / Sonoko / Makoto  
\- And I’ll add notes to other parts of this au when we get there!!!


End file.
